01 Maja 2005
06:00 Portret z rodziną w tle - Władysław Grabski; film dok.Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki (stereo) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy św. z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie-Łagiewnikach 08:00 Misiowanki; odc.36 - Obóz w górach; serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej stereo 08:25 Domisie; program dla dzieci 08:55 Janka; cz.1/2; 1990 film fab.prod.polskiej; reż: Janusz Łęski; wyk: Agnieszka Krukówna,Krzysztof Kowalewski,Joanna Żółkowska 10:20 Upadek Cesarstwa Rzymskiego; cz.1/2; (The Fall of the Roman Empire); 1964 film historyczny prod. USA; reż: Anthony Mann; wyk: Alec Guinness, Sophia Loren, Stephen Boyd, James Mason 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem 12:37 Wiadomości 12:50 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tenisowy Kobiet J & S Cup; Warszawa - finał; transmisja 14:55 Puchar świata we florecie kobiet. Gdańsk; transmisja 16:05 Dzień pierwszy - 1 maja 2004; 2005 film dok.A.Marka Drążewskiego 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pociąg do kultury; magazyn 17:30 Miasto marzeń - Spotkania; cz.1 18:00 Miasto marzeń - Spotkania; cz.2 18:30 Lokatorzy; Czarujący nieznajomy; serial komediowy TVP stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Pszczółka Maja; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:00 Wystąpienie Marszałka Senatu prof. Longina Pastusiaka 20:20 Zakochana Jedynka; Zaklinacz koni; The Horse Whisperer; 1998 film fabularny prod. USA (stereo); reż: Robert Redford; wyk: Robert Redford, Kristin Scott Thomas, San Neill. 23:10 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tenisowy Kobiet J & S Cup; kronika 23:25 Uczta kinomana; Angol; The Limey; 1999 dramat prod.USA (tylko dla dorosłych); reż: Steven Soderberg; wyk: Terence Stamp,Lesley Ann Warren,Luis Guzman 00:55 Uczta kinomana; Million Dollar Hotel; Million Dollar Hotel; 2000 film fab.prod.niemiecko-angielsko-amerykańskiej /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Wim Wenders; wyk: Jeremy Davies,Mel Gibson,Milla Jovovich 02:55 Zakończenie programu 06:50 Słowo na niedzielę; niesłyszących 06:55 Film dla niesłyszących; Bulionerzy; odc.7 - Samochód; serial komediowy prod. TVP (stereo) 07:20 Film dla niesłyszących; Bulionerzy; odc.8 - Sprzątaczka; serial komediowy prod. TVP (stereo) 07:45 M jak miłość; odc.319; serial TVP stereo 08:35 Polska na Grand Place; stereo; wyk: Justyna Steczkowska, Kayah, Anna Maria Jopek, Brathanki, Myslovitz, show taneczny "Opętaniec" 09:35 Animals; magazyn 10:00 Wszystkie psy idą do nieba; film anim.prod.amerykańsko-angielsko-irlandzkiej 11:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Europejski smak; magazyn 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe; Ci wspaniali mężczyźni na swych szalejących rowerach; Cracks; 1968 komedia prod.francuskiej; reż: Alex Joffe; wyk: Bourvil,Robert Hirsch,Monique Tarbes 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.674 - Ślub; telenowela TVP 15:00 Szansa na sukces; Blue Cafe; stereo 16:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.215 "Szczęśliwy człowiek"; serial TVP 17:00 Tele PRLe; widowisko rozrywkowe 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Najlepszy z najlepszych; teleturniej stereo 19:35 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 19:57 Panorama flesz 20:05 Europa da się lubić...; Europa z brukselką; talk show surround 20:55 Postscriptum Europa da się lubić; (14) 21:05 Egzamin z życia; odc.7; serial TVP (stereo) 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:34 Pogoda; dla alergików 22:40 Młode wilki; 1995 film fab. prod. polskiej (95') (za zgodą rodziców)(stereo); reż: Jarosław Żamojda; wyk: Jan Nowicki, Michelle Cleo Godsey, Piotr Szwedes, Jarosław Jakimowicz-Kriegl, Edward Lubaszenko 00:15 Baza ludzi umarłych; 1959 film fab. prod. polskiej (105')(czarno-biały); reż: Czesław Petelski; wyk: Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Emil Karewicz, Teresa Iżewska, Leon Niemczyk 02:00 Zakończenie programu 07:15 Nowa Tradycja; 2005 08:05 M jak miłość; odc.233 (44'); serial TVP stereo 08:50 Słowo na niedzielę 08:55 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:20 Marco i Gina; odc.1/13; serial anim.prod.włoskiej (stereo) 09:40 Festiwal Kultury Kresowej - Mrągowo 2004 10:35 Złotopolscy; odc.648 - Wielki człowiek (25'); telenowela TVP (STEREO) 11:00 Złotopolscy; odc.649 - Ojciec chrzestny (25'); telenowela TVP (STEREO) 11:25 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Święto Europy-Chopin w Austrii cz.1; reportaż 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem 12:35 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Święto Europy-Chopin w Austrii cz.2; reportaż 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; z Sanktuarium NMP Jasnogórskiej 14:15 Kapela Brodów; reportaż 14:45 Szaleństwa panny Ewy; odc.1/3 - Pieskie życie (51'); serial prod. TVP; reż: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Dorota Grzelak, Emilian Kamiński, Anna Seniuk, Piotr Fronczewski i inni 15:40 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej; Wrocław 2005 - Koncert laureatów; (stereo) 16:30 Film pierwszomajowy 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pociąg do kultury; magazyn 17:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Dziki Mietek - polski szaman; reportaż 18:00 M jak miłość; odc.234 (44'); serial TVP /stereo/ 18:50 Zaproszenie; - Sląski chleb; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 19:15 Dobranocka; Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu; Spotkanie z szopem praczem; serial animowany prod.polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:53 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:00 Wystąpienie Marszałka Senatu prof. Longina Pastusiaka 20:10 Sfora; odc.3/9 (54'); serial sensacyjny TVP stereo 21:05 Benefis Zbigniewa Buczkowskiego; cz.2; (stereo) 21:40 Miłość ci wszystko wybaczy; 1981 film fab. prod. polskiej (109'); reż: Janusz Rzeszewski; wyk: Dorota Stalińska,Stanisława Celińska,Piotr Fronczewski. 23:35 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń 00:00 M jak miłość; odc.234 (44'); serial TVP stereo 00:50 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem; Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu; Spotkanie z szopem praczem; serial animowany prod.polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 01:55 Wystąpienie Marszałka Senatu prof. Longina Pastusiaka 02:00 Sfora; odc.3/9 (54'); serial sensacyjny TVP stereo 02:55 Zaproszenie; Śląski chleb; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 03:15 Szaleństwa panny Ewy; odc.1/3 - Pieskie zycie (51'); serial prod. TVP; reż: Kazimierz Tarnas 04:10 Kapela Brodów; reportaż 04:40 Film pierwszomajowy 05:10 Miłość ci wszystko wybaczy; 1981 film fab. prod. polskiej (109'); reż: Janusz Rzeszewski; wyk: Dorota Stalińska,Stanisława Celińska,Piotr Fronczewski. 07:00 Zakończenie programu 06:15 Pierwsza miłość (32) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07:00 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07:30 Domowa kawiarenka - magazyn kuliarny 08:00 Witch (1) - serial animowany 08:30 Power Rangers - serial SF 09:00 Hugo - program dla dzieci 09:30 Klinika samotnych serc (9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 10:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (192): Depresja w sieci - serial komediowy, Polska (powt.) 11:30 Moja dziewczyna 2 - komedia, USA 1994 13:30 Złoto Mackenny - western, USA 1969 16:00 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:30 Miodowe lata (116) - serial komediowy, Polska 17:20 Na zawsze razem - teleturniej 18:15 Daleko od noszy (52) - serial komediowy, Polska 18:45 Wydarzenia, Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (193): Droga kobiet - serial komediowy, Polska 20:30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (52): Różyczka, cz.1 - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21:30 Studio LOTTO 21:35 Świat według Kiepskich (194): Ręka wisielca - serial komediowy, Polska 22:05 Nagła śmierć - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 00:25 Żużel: Ekstraliga 5. kolejka 02:25 Aquaz Music Zone - magazyn muzyczny 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06:00 Telesklep 07:40 Jak łyse konie - program rozrywkowy 08:50 Zmierzch tytanów - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 1981 11:05 Wakacje w krzywym zwierciadle - komedia, USA 1983 13:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 14:00 Co za tydzień - magazyn 14:25 Pożyczalscy - film obyczajowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 1997 16:05 Zielone drzwi - program Fundacji TVN 16:35 Ciao Darwin - program rozrywkowy 17:55 Kryminalni (6): Fotel biskupa - serial kryminalny, Polska 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:00 Najsztub pyta - talk show 20:35 Dzieciaki z klasą - teleturniej 21:55 Pod napięciem - talk show 22:25 Superwizjer - magazyn 22:55 Nie do wiary - magazyn 23:25 Czarny deszcz - thriller, USA 1989 6.50 Program dnia 6.55 Mały pingwin Pik Pok - polski serial animowany 7.05 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 7.15 Książka dla malucha 7.25 "Lippy & Messy" - nauka języka angielskiego dla dzieci w wieku przedszkolnym 7.30 Kurier, Pogoda 7.45 Panorama tygodnia 8.00 Pod biało-czerwoną banderą /powt./ 8.20 Temat wiejski /powt./ 8.30 Kurier, Pogoda 8.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 9.00 Teleplotki - program publicystyczny 9.30 Kurier, Pogoda 9.45 Skoda Grand Prix MTB - kolarstwo górskie 10.30 Kurier 10.35 Pan Samochodzik i niesamowity dwór - polski film przygodowy 12.10 Sprawa na dziś - druga odsłona - reportaż o nowych odcinkach serialu "Sprawa na dziś" 12.30 Kurier, Pogoda 12.45 Magazyn Kociewski 13.05 Pasterze dusz - magazyn katolicki 13.25 Kość niezgody /powt./ 13.50 Co mnie gryzie? /powt./ 14.05 Panorama tygodnia /powt./ 14.30 Kurier 14.35 Tele Motor Sport 15.00 Polska egzotyczna - magazyn 15.30 Kurier, Pogoda 15.45 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 16.15 Gość tygodnia /powt./ 16.30 Kurier, Pogoda 16.40 Wniebowzięci - polski film fabularny, 1972 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Teleplotki - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama, Pogoda 18.15 Kronika kulturalna 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.50 Kraina Indygo - francuski serial fabularny 19.45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.55 Od niedzieli do niedzieli - magazyn 21.20 Książka tygodnia 21.30 Kurier, Pogoda 21.45 Panorama, Panorama Sport, Pogoda 22.10 Bezpieczne związki z Europą 22.30 Kurier 22.50 Studio Pogoda 22.55 Kurier sportowy 23.15 Dzieci i ryby - polski film fabularny, 1996 0.50 Facet do towarzystwa - film fabularny, GBR, 1999 2.35 Zakończenie programu 6.50 Program dnia 6.55 Mały pingwin Pik Pok - polski serial animowany 7.05 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 7.15 Książka dla malucha 7.25 "Lippy & Messy" - nauka języka angielskiego dla dzieci w wieku przedszkolnym 7.30 Kurier, Pogoda 7.45 OTV 8.30 Kurier, Pogoda 8.45 OTV 9.00 Teleplotki - program publicystyczny 9.30 Kurier, Pogoda 9.45 Skoda Grand Prix MTB - kolarstwo górskie 10.30 Kurier 10.35 Pan Samochodzik i niesamowity dwór - polski film przygodowy 12.10 Sprawa na dziś - druga odsłona - reportaż o nowych odcinkach serialu "Sprawa na dziś" 12.30 Kurier, Pogoda 12.45 OTV 14.30 Kurier 14.35 Tele Motor Sport 15.00 Polska egzotyczna - magazyn 15.30 Kurier, Pogoda 15.45 OTV 16.30 Kurier, Pogoda 16.40 Wniebowzięci - polski film fabularny, 1972 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Teleplotki - program publicystyczny 18.00 OTV 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.50 Kraina Indygo - francuski serial fabularny 19.45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.55 Od niedzieli do niedzieli - magazyn 21.20 Książka tygodnia 21.30 Kurier, Pogoda 21.45 OTV 22.30 Kurier 22.50 Studio Pogoda 22.55 Kurier sportowy 23.15 Dzieci i ryby - polski film fabularny, 1996 0.50 Facet do towarzystwa - film fabularny, GBR, 1999 2.35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 5.25 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 5.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 6.15 Ekstraliga żużlowa - magazyn 6.45 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 7.15 Dezinformacje - program satyryczny 7.45 Niezakazane reklamy - program rozrywkowy 8.15 Puchar Himalajów - komediodramat, Australia-Nepal 1999 10.15 Largo (32) - przygodowy serial 11.15 Kinomaniak 11.45 Modna Moda - magazyn o modzie 12.15 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 12.45 Książę - komedia familijna, Kanada-Wielka Brytania 1999 14.30 Jungle Book 2 - film 17.00 Zostać miss - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Człowiek z M-3 - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1968 20.00 Prawdziwa blondynka - komedia romantyczna, USA, 1997 r. 22.10 Wydarzenia 22.20 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22.50 Terrorysta - film USA 2001 0.45 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 1.10 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 1.35 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 2.00 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 2.25 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 2.50 Modna Moda - magazyn o modzie 3.15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 6:20 Telesklep 8:20 Trzy serca - program rozr. 8:50 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9:25 Kosmos 1999 (7/24) - serial SF, USA/Wielka Brytania/Włochy 10:30 Magiczny amulet (1/13) - serial USA 11:30 Proste życzenie - film familijny, USA 1997, reż. Michael Ritchie 13:30 Savannah (33/34) - serial 14:30 Pogoda na miłość (13/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15:25 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Klub tajnych agentów - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1996, reż. John Marlowski 19:00 Akademia Policyjna (18/26) - serial komediowy, USA 20:00 Stan zagrożenia - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Philip Noyce 22:50 Tajemnice Smallville (9/23) - serial SF, USA 23:50 Co za tydzień - magazyn 0:15 Wybory - komedia, USA 1999, reż. Alexander Payne 2:10 Nocne igraszki 3:30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 8:00 Pomysłowy wnuczek (2) 8:10 Zaczarowany ołówek (5) 8:15 Czerwony kuferek 8:35 Pan Anatol szuka miliona - komedia, Polska 1959 9:50 Cała naprzód - komedia, Polska 1966 11:50 Zbyszek - film biogra- ficzny, Polska 1969 13:05 Dwa koty i pies (16) 13:15 Na tropie (5) 13:25 Kochajmy straszydła (5) 13:40 Strachy - film obyczajowy, Polska 1938 15:30 Zapach psiej sierści - film sensacyjny, Polska 1982, reż. Jan Batory 17:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1/82 17:40 Rozmowa 1982 - film dokumentalny, Polska 1982 17:45 Każdy wie, kto za kim stoi - film dokumentalny, Pol- ska 1982 17:50 Bulgot - film dokumentalny, Polska 1982 18:00 Trudna miłość - film oby- czajowy, Polska 1953 19:20 Brygada zaczyna szturm - film dokumentalny, Polska 1953 19:40 Początek abecadła - film dok, Polska 1953 20:05 Żywot Mateusza - film psychol, Polska 1967 21:35 Portret Mężczyzny z medalem 21:45 Skowronek 21:50 Rondo 22:10 Dziki żywot koguta bez światła i bez słońca - film dok, Polska 1968 22:25 Cała naprzód - komedia, Polska 1966 0:20 Zbyszek - film biograficzny, Polska 1969 1:35 Zapach psiej sierści - film sensacyjny, Polska 1982, reż. Jan Batory 3:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa, 1/82 thumb|left 7:30 Whoopi (16) - serial USA 8:00 Teletubbies (36) - serial 8:25 PREMIERA: Wielkie parki świata (5) - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1999 9:00 To jest moje życie - film obyczajowy, USA 1992 10:35 Do szaleństwa - komedia, USA 1991 12:25 Łapu Capu Extra 13:00 Rugratsy szaleją - film animowany, USA 2003 14:30 W krzywym zwierciadle: Rodzinne święta - komedia, USA 2003 16:05 Pink - koncert 17:05 Włoska robota - komedia sensac, Wlk. Brytania 1969 18:50 Łapu Capu 19:00 Aktualności filmowe 19:30 Nie przegap - magazyn 19:35 Whoopi (16) - serial USA 20:00 PREMIERA: Włoska robota - film sensac, USA/Fr./Wlk. Brytania 2003 21:55 Ludzie, których znam - dramat, USA/Niemcy 2002 23:40 Zabawy z bronią - film dokumentalny, USA 2002 1:50 Miasto Boga - dramat sensacyjny, Brazylia/Francja/USA 2002 thumb|left 6:00 Otwarte serce - dramat, Kanada 2004 7:30 Historia Ivany Trump - film biograficzny, USA/Wielka Brytania 1996 9:15 Kiedy byliśmy dorośli - dramat, USA 2004 11:00 Wzywam pogotowie górskie - dramat, USA 1995 12:45 Otwarte serce - dramat, Kanada 2004 14:30 Historia Ivany Trump - film biograficzny, USA/Wiel- ka Brytania 199 16:15 Kiedy byliśmy dorośli - dramat, USA 2004 18:00 Wzywam pogotowie górskie - dramat, USA 1995 19:45 Niech drogę do domu wskażą gwiazdy - film obyczajowy, USA 2001 21:30 Ella i jej matki - dramat obycz, Wlk. Brytania 2002 23:15 Odpływając w dal - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998 1:00 Morderstwo przy Rue Morgue - film kryminalny, USA 1986 2:30 Ella i jej matki - dramat obycz, Wlk. Brytania 2002 4:15 Odpływając w dal - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998 thumb|left 10:00 Lot świerkowej gęsi - film obyczajowy, Polska 1987 11:35 Cinemania - mag. filmowy 12:00 Arizona Dream - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Francja 1993, reż. Emir Kustunca 14:20 Widmo wolności - komedia, Francja 1974 16:05 Amulet - film krótkometrażowy, Francja 2000 16:10 Udręka - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1994 17:55 Człowiek-słoń - dramat psychologiczny, Wielka Brytania/USA 1980 20:00 Na zewnątrz - film krótko- metrażowy, Francja 2003 20:15 O zachodzie słońca - film krótkometrażowy, Wielka Brytania 2001 20:30 Cebulowe pole - dramat kryminalny, USA 1979 22:25 Tajemnica Oberwaldu - dramat kostiumowy, Włochy/RFN 1980 00:35 Widmo wolności - komedia, Francja 1974 02:20 Dziewczyna z moich snów - film erot, Francja 1999 03:55 Baron na ślizie - komedia, Francja 1960 thumb|left 06:30 Młody Einstein - komedia, Australia 1988 08:00 Spotkanie z Gusem Van Santem 08:15 Księga dni - dramat, USA 2003, reż. Harry Ambruse 09:45 Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy - komedia, USA 2002 11:25 Debiutant - komedia romantyczna, USA 2002 13:30 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn 14:05 Hot Chick - komedia, USA 2002, reż. Tom Brady 15:50 Harry Potter i komnata tajemnic - film przygodowy, USA 2002 18:30 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn 19:00 PREMIERA: Gwiezdne wrota 7 (15) - serial, USA 19:45 PREMIERA: Gwiezdne wrota 7 (16) - serial, USA 20:30 Gwiazdy Hollywood (1): Anthony Hopkins - film dokumentalny, USA 2002 21:00 NIEDZIELNA MEGAPRE- MIERA: Straszny film 3 - komedia, USA 2003 22:25 Chicago - musical, USA 2002, reż. Rob Marshall 00:15 Kolejny piątek - komedia, USA 2002 01:40 Granica - thriller 03:15 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Denzel Washington - serial dokumentalny 03:40 Debiutant - dramat obyczajowy thumb|left 06:55 Kiedy ranne wstają zorze 07:00 Zdrowy Puls - magazyn 07:30 Taaaka ryba - magazyn 08:00 Jan Paweł II w Sandomierzu - film dok, Polska 08:40 Niewolnica Isaura (23) 09:20 Don Matteo (18): Piętno na ciele - serial, Wł. 10:10 Telezakupy 11:30 Program religijny 12:00 Anioł Pańsk 12:10 Wolność słowa - public. 12:40 Gminna Europa (2) 13:00 Żebro Adama - public. 13:40 Jak to się robi? 14:05 Bez autocenzury - public. 14:45 Gminna Europa (1) 15:05 KinoRozmównica 15:40 Ustawieni - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2001 17:40 Niewolnica Isaura (24) 18:20 Don Matteo (19) - serial 19:20 Wolność słowa - public. 20:00 Braterstwo wilków - thriller, Francja 2001 23:00 Anioł przychodzi wieczo- rem 23:40 Wolność słowa - public. 00:10 Za drzwiami sypialni - film obyczajowy, USA 2001 02:30 Świątek piątek - magazyn thumb|left 21:00 Shaft - thriller, USA 1971, reż. Gordon Parks 22:45 Noc iguany - dramat oby- czajowy, USA 1964 00:45 Przyjacielska perswazja - film obyczajowy, USA 1956, reż. William Wyler thumb|left 07:00 Brown Sugar - komedia romantyczna 08:50 Bruce Wszechmogący - komedia 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Wielkie parki świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/12 11:30 Poirot - Pięć małych świnek - dramat kryminalny 13:05 Deser Moi starzy - film krótkometrażowy 13:30 Wolne chwile - film obyczajowy 14:55 Otchłań - thriller SF 17:40 Lara Croft Tomb Raider - Kolebka życia - film przygodowy 19:35 Teletubbies - serial dla dzieci odc. 36 20:00 Ucieczka w noc - komedia sensacyjna 21:55 24 Hour Party People - komediodramat 23:50 Elizabeth - dramat kostiumowy 01:50 Wioska przeklętych - horror SF 03:25 Lalki - melodramat 05:15 Kumple - komediodramat thumb|left 07:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 09:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hisz- pańska 11:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angiel- ska - mecz FC Liverpool - Middlesbrough 13:00 żużel: Grand Prix Europy na żużlu 17:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angiel- ska - mecz Chartlon - Manchester United 19:05 Koszykówka: NBA 21:45 Piłka nożna: Idea Ekstra- klasa - skóty spotkań 22:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hisz- pańska 00:00 Sport+ 01:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angiel- ska - mecz Chartlon - Manchester United 03:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska - mecz Palermo - Chievo 05:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hisz- pańska thumb|left 08:00 żołnierz w deszczu 09:30 Na dnie morza 11:10 Serce i dusze 12:55 Za drzwiami Actors Stu- dio: Natalie Portman 13:45 Powrót Martina Guerre 15:40 Hollywoodzkie kariery: Matthew Broderick 16:15 OSTATNI SEANS: Goya 18:05 W nurtach życia 20:00 WYTRAWNE ALE: Stro- szek 21:55 żywy zapalnik 23:25 Candyman 01:05 Mężczyzna niepotrzebny! thumb|left 06:00 Gwiazdy kina akcji: Nicolas Cage - magazyn filmowy odc. 1 06:30 Gwiazdy kina akcji: Sean Connery - magazyn filmowy odc. 3 07:00 Na podsłuchu - serial kryminalny odc. 38 07:55 Wyprawa do Nowej Zelandii - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 08:45 Robinsonowie 4: Tahiti - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 09:35 C-16: FBI - serial kryminalny odc. 3 10:20 Zdarzyło się jutro 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 11:10 Zdarzyło się jutro 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 12:00 Zdarzyło się jutro 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 12:50 Zagadki z przeszłości - serial kryminalny odc. 18 13:40 WRC EVENT BROADCAST NEW ZEALAND: Rajd Nowej Zelandii - relacja sportowa 14:35 WRC SHAKEDOWN - MEXICO: Rajdowy styl - Meksyk - relacja sportowa 15:25 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 11 16:10 Walka o sławę - reality show odc. 9 17:00 Zaginiony świat 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 20 17:50 Zagadki z przeszłości - serial przygodowy odc. 17 18:40 System - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 19:30 Wyścig 3 - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 20:20 Łowca przygód - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 21:10 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 22:00 Więź - thriller 23:55 C-16: FBI - serial kryminalny odc. 3 00:40 Wyścig 3 - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 01:30 Łowca przygód - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 02:20 The Shield: Świat glin 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 03:10 Pośrednik - thriller 05:00 Nocny łowca 2 - serial SF odc. 15 thumb|left 06:00 Budzik MTV - pobudka z MTV 10:00 MTV News 10:05 Wanna Come In? - show randkowy 11:00 Wade Robson Project - konkurs tańca 12:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 14:00 Camp Jim - kulisy świata cheerleaderek 14:30 MTV News 14:35 Hiphopowy Weekend: Hip-Hop Candy - co zrobić, aby wystąpić w teledysku hihopowym? 15:15 Hiphopowy Weekend: MTV za kulisami: "Don't Funk with My Heart' Black Eyed Peas - jak się kręci teledyski 15:30 Hiphopowy Weekend: MTV za kulisami: "Candy Shop' 50 Centa - jak się kręci teledyski 16:00 MTV News 16:05 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Rise & Rise: Christina Aguilera - reality show 18:00 Wanna Come In? - show randkowy 19:00 MTV News 19:05 Total Request Live - spotkanie z gwiazdami 20:00 MTV News 20:05 The Assistant - Andy Dick szuka asystenta 20:30 One Bad Trip - imprezowicze pod nadzorem 21:00 Rodzina Osbourne'ów - reality show 21:30 Nowożeńcy - za kulisami stanu małżeńskiego 22:00 Fabulous Life of...: Jennifer Lopez - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 22:30 Fabulous Life of...: Victoria & David - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 23:00 MTV News 23:05 Chillout Zone - strefa relaksu thumb|left 06:00 Sąsiedzi - serial animowany 06:10 Przygody Kuby Guzika - serial animowany 06:35 Wunschpunsch - serial animowany 06:55 Medabots - serial animowany 07:20 Roboluch - serial animowany 07:45 Tutenstein - serial animowany 08:05 Pokemon - serial animowany 08:30 Power Rangers Ninja Storm - serial przygodowy 08:55 Sonic X - serial animowany 09:20 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 09:45 Ach, ten Andy! - serial animowany 10:10 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - serial animowany 10:30 Roboluch - serial animowany 10:55 Tutenstein - serial animowany 11:15 Pokemon - serial animowany 11:40 Power Rangers Ninja Storm - serial przygodowy 12:00 Sonic X - serial animowany 12:25 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 12:45 Ach, ten Andy! - serial animowany 13:10 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - serial animowany 13:30 Wyścigi NASCAR - serial animowany 13:55 Medabots - serial animowany 14:15 Roboluch - serial animowany 14:40 Tutenstein - serial animowany 15:05 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial animowany 15:30 Power Rangers Ninja Storm - serial przygodowy 15:55 Sonic X - serial animowany 16:20 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 16:45 Ach, ten Andy! - serial animowany 17:10 Wyścigi NASCAR - serial animowany 17:35 Pokemon - serial animowany 18:00 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 18:25 Jak dwie krople wody! - serial komediowy 18:45 Tajemnicze opowieści Moville'a - serial animowany 19:10 The New Addams Family - serial komediowy 19:30 Eerie, Indiana: Inny wymiar - serial przygodowy 19:55 X Men - serial animowany 20:15 Teknoman - serial animowany 20:40 Kleszcz - serial animowany 21:00 Silver Surfer - serial animowany 21:25 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 21:45 Kosmiczne Biuro Śledcze - serial animowany 22:10 Kleszcz - serial animowany 22:30 Spiderman - serial animowany 22:55 X Men - serial animowany 23:15 Teknoman - serial animowany 23:40 Shin-Chan - serial animowany thumb|left 05:35 Z kronik policyjnych - serial dokumentalny 06:00 Najdzielniejsi - serial dokumentalny 06:25 Najdzielniejsi - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Od środka - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Graniczny patrol - serial dokumentalny 08:05 Graniczny patrol - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Szalejące żywioły - serial dokumentalny 09:20 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda - serial dokumentalny 09:45 Sprawa Curtisa - serial dokumentalny 10:10 Cisza przed burzą - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Hollywood: Za kulisami - serial dokumentalny 11:25 Trex - serial dokumentalny 11:50 Badacze katastrof - serial dokumentalny 12:40 Łowcy nagród - serial dokumentalny 13:05 Z kronik policyjnych - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Waga w dół - serial dokumentalny 13:55 Studenci medycyny - serial dokumentalny 14:20 Katastrofy - serial dokumentalny 14:45 Transport skazańców - serial dokumentalny 15:35 Sprawa Curtisa - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda - serial dokumentalny 16:25 Casting - serial dokumentalny 16:50 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 17:15 Robotica - magazyn popularnonaukowy 18:05 Helikopter w akcji - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Od środka - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Podniebni gliniarze - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Czyś ty oszalał? - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Policja stanowa - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Waga w dół - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Studenci medycyny - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Anatomia przestępstwa 23:30 Casting - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Osoby do towarzystwa - serial dokumentalny 00:25 Cisza przed burzą - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Policja stanowa - serial dokumentalny 01:15 Transport skazańców - serial dokumentalny 02:05 Czyś ty oszalał? - serial dokumentalny 02:50 Kod 3 - serial dokumentalny 03:20 Badacze katastrof - serial dokumentalny 04:10 Robotica - magazyn popularnonaukowy 05:00 Łowcy nagród - serial dokumentalny 05:25 Z kronik policyjnych - serial dokumentalny